Talk:BreakTheInternet/@comment-25286636-20170106181914
Okay so thoughts .. ZOE + Rasha, Goldi, Mama Rivas i haven't seen season 2, so i missed Zoe's coming out storyline, but i heard most of it. I am so proud that she has come this far. Not only to herself, but to the enitre school ánd her entire family as well. She is such a queen and honestly she is my favorite character right now. I LIKE Zasha, don't love them yet, but i'm excited to see more of them. My main ship is Zoe+someone that actually gives a shit about her, and Rasha definitly does. Not even gonna say much about Mama Rivas, cause that bitch can choke. Also i'm SO happy Zoe lives with Grace now, cause they really need eachtother and i have always loved Gracevas as a BROTP. LOLA ''' I LOVED Lola this season! She did annoy me in the first episode but after that she has really won me over. She had a huge decision to make and eventhough she admitted it wasn't that hard and she didn't feel guilty, she still carried herself really well afterwards. If there is one thing Lola cares about it is her social status and she could've just kept quiet. But she decided to make the video and i'm really proud of her for doing that. '''MILES + Lola & Tristan Triles is trash to me, so Miles cheating with, anyone for that matter, wouldn't bother me in the slightest. But Mola man... i loved it. They were so cute and really made eachother laugh. Those snapchats, so cute. She was literally hope for Miles. The play was even named HOPE. He admitted to Tristan himself, that he loved Lola for a while. I do wish we could've seen more of Miles' reaction to the pregnancy. He did say that he would've gone with her, but i wish the writers gave us more than that. Miles is such a complex character and news like this would obviously affect him in some way. That Triles reunion ....... yikes. Don't really have more to say about that. I'm happy Miles is happy but yeah ... I hope for more Mola in the future MAYA Bravo to the writers, honestly. This was just .. pure gold. Can't think of anything I 'wish they added to make it better.' Not gonna lie, i didn't like Maya and the first few episodes i skipped through her scenes, but eventualy i was too curious. Props to Olivia, like i said i never liked Maya, but she really had me hooked this time. Also, I'd like to thank Gof for the return of queen Katie. ZESME i thought i'd be really into this, especially when they had that scene in front of the school, but towards the end they were starting to piss me of. It's not a NOTP, i can see myself liking them when they get more explored. But for now they are just not 'giving me the feels'. FRANKIE / JONAH ''' I've always liked and shipped them but for some reason i'm kinda okay with them breaking up .. '''SHINY love it. 'GRACE ' loved her storyline and also how it somewhat overlapped with Maya's. Grace is so strong and I lover her. Did i sense some chemistry with Jonah? I might not totally be against that.